prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC25
is the 25th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 560th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary To celebrate summer break the Cures -and Yui- get together and hold a slumber party at Haruka's house. This is a first for Minami and Towa, but the latter starts having bad dreams about Dyspear and the darkness consuming her homeland. Synopsis Minami is finishing an assembly as everyone prepares to head for home. As it is summer vacation they do not need to be at the school any longer. This depresses Towa, as she isn't really sure what to do and listens as Yui, Minami, and Kirara reveals they will be spending their vacation with Haruka for a slumber party. Minami admits she's never been to a slumber party though, so she has a lot of luggage. Pafu and Aroma will be joining the girls, and to Towa's surprise she will be going with them as well. Before she can think it over they grab her and head off. Haruka brings everyone to her place, mentioning the town she lives in and that its now a tourist hot spot. They enter through an alleyway, where her family greets them- along with several others. The girls are taken to the guest room and Minami reveals that she brought a present for the family; top class melons that she packed in one of her suitcases. While everyone is amazed, she thinks little of the gesture. It's then Haruka's dad mentions that they are really busy today. The girls offer to lend a hand and quickly get to work after assuring Haruka's parents that they don't mind. When the girls finish, they are rewarded with anmitsu after Towa mentions that she likes it, then they head to the nearby hot springs. By the time they finish, the girls all express amazement over how Haruka's home is. She explains that they do a lot of summer-themed events; like the courage test. But this is only held during Oban, so Minami -who is terrified of ghosts- lucked out. She claims it isn't a big deal though because everyone has something they don't like. However, Towa starts thinking about this and is unable to get an answer, causing her disappointment. The next day the girls enjoy eating noodles outside, with Towa and Minami both struggling to figure out how to do it. As Haruka offers them some tips they are given some corn on the cob to enjoy. In this time, Towa and Minami start realizing they actually share a lot of things in common, with both of them having never experienced these things before. As Haruka and her little sister spit seeds from the watermelon they eat, Towa watches with amazement as Minami spits one of hers the furthest. Later they enjoy a ride on a boat, then they take pictures before large sunflowers, and pray at a shrine. Eventually as the day winds down they find themselves exhausted and lay down for some rest. Minami and Towa are confused by this, with Haruka explaining that its okay to lay down on the Tatami, and Minami gives it a try. She agrees that it does feel nice, and Kirara helps Towa adjust to it. As evening comes Towa has fallen asleep and begins to have a nightmare. A large, ghostly Dyspear is chasing after her and she attempts to grab her. She is startled awake to find Minami fanning her, who explains that she remained behind out of concern for her, then brings up that the others went off to learn how to make Japanese sweets. She offers to head over with her but Towa refuses, and Minami quickly realizes that something is bothering her. Towa hesitates to confide in her until she assures her that it will be okay, and she goes on to admit that the evening scares her because she remembers her time as Twilight. She fears that she will be overtaken by the darkness again if she isn't careful. It's then the others return. Towa quickly quiets down and they all head outside to play with sparklers and fireworks. However, she isn't able to enjoy herself as the others do, and soon a group approach the girls to remind them to play safely and make sure the fireworks are tended to properly. Haruka assures them that it will be okay though, revealing the bucket of water she grabbed on the way out. Minami reveals she even brought a large amount of fireworks with her in her second suitcase and hands one to Towa as a group of children and their mothers join them. Together everyone celebrates; except for Minami and Towa, who sit together to enjoy their sparklers. By now, Towa feels as though she has overcome her fear of evening. Minami is happy and asks that she relies on them more in times of need like this, and they share a small laugh. Meanwhile, Shut sails on a boat with frustration. Lock looks down upon him and expects him to do his fair share of work despite knowing how down he is over Twilight being gone. However, upon seeing Towa and how happy she is, he is filled with anger and attacks the volunteer firemen from earlier, locking their leader in a cage of despair and summoning a Zetsuborg. As it approaches everyone the children and mothers are instructed to safety by Yui as a dark fog covers the area. Towa finds herself near Shut, who laments that Twilight is gone an how disappointed he is; so because Towa is so happy now, he wants to get rid of her. He prepares to attack her when Minami pushes Towa aside insisting that she is their friend. Twilight is gone and no more, and nothing is going to bring her back and he has to accept that. Together the duo transform into Cure Mermaid and Cure Scarlet. They fight the Zetsuborg but find themselves struggling against it while fighting together, soon being joined by Cure Twinkle and Cure Flora. They too assure him that they won't let anybody hurt her. With that Flora and Twinkle use Lys Tourbillon and Full Moon Humming, followed by Mermaid using Bubble Ripple to send it into the air. With this opening, Scarlet uses Scarlet Spark to send it flying back into the ground. Seeing it weakened, she then changes into Mode Elegant and uses Phoenix Blaze. She unlocks the cage and Shut takes off with everyone heading back to Haruka's place. Despite the temporary annoyance, Towa admits that Shut didn't ruin anything. She found it to be kind of fun, and she enjoyed fighting with them all. It's then the girls remember that there's still Minami's final suitcase and they curiously ask to see what's in it. She tells them to wait however, and they are joined by Haruka's parents. Major Events *Shut learns about Cure Scarlet as well as her civilian name for the first time. *This is the last episode to have Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure as the ending theme. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains * Shut * Zetsuborg * Dyspear (in Towa's nightmare) * Lock (in a flashback) Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Haruno Ibuki *Haruno Moe *Haruno Momoka Trivia Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes